


Untitled

by mwestbelle



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Originally posted March 31, 2009)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted March 31, 2009)

Frank has always considered himself a study in opposites. He like ripped jeans and eye make-up, he likes drinking shitty beer and singing off-key to Madonna, and he likes wearing tiaras and kicking people in the teeth. The two things he likes best, though, are his wife and getting fucked up the ass. Luckily, there’s a reason that Jamia is the greatest ever.

Her cock is big and pink, and Frank loves it more than he ever thought he'd love something not physically attached to her. Although it's easy to forget, especially when she's got the harness already on, and the way it sways when she walks makes his mouth water.

She kicks the door closed, and he can hear one of the dogs scratching mournfully at it, but as much as he loves his dogs, he loves _this_ more. Jamia has very few hard rules about their sex life, and the major one that they come up against is _no canine voyeurs_. She thinks it's creepy for the dogs to watch them fuck. He couldn't really care less--in the moment, he's thinking about other things than his dogs fragile young minds--and it makes him a little sad to hear the soft snuffley whines when they're closed out for too long, but he wants this and they always are perfectly happy to charge in and jump onto the bed when he stumbles over to open the door afterwards, so apparently there are no hard feelings.

She walks back over to stand by the end of the bed, cock jutting out in front of her, and Frank's practically drooling when she finally nods down and says, "Suck it."

He scrambles to the end of the bed and engulfs it in his mouth. The faint taste of silicone (it's more a lack of a taste than anything else) is familiar at the back of his tongue, and he's practiced enough that he can go all the way down, until her dark curls are tickling his nose. Jamia runs a hand through his hair and he moans, wet and muffled around the dildo. That makes her close her fist and tug, and he only whine louder, spit dripping out of the corners of his mouth and down his chin while she rolls her hips.

She pulls him off after a few minutes and he turns promptly around, knees and elbows on the bed. Her fingers are cool and slick, teasing and rubbing against him, down to squeeze and stroke his balls and then back up to scratch fondly at the base of his spine. He keens, strains back towards her, and finally finally she slides two fingers into him. It burns, but he likes that. She knows he likes that, because she's his wife, his best friend, his fucking everything in the way that she twists her fingers up to rub at his prostate and make him whine like one of his dogs.

They have a lot of fancy set-ups; strap-ons with vibrating eggs for her, and double dildos, and some that have plugs attached to the harness, but this is just a thick pink cock that his wife is working into his ass, grunting in this unbelievably adorable way when the base rubs up against her clit just right.

She has to work harder with this one--no, not harder, _smarter_ , more carefully, she has to use everything they've learned about using their favorite toys in order to get them both off. And he knows that, and he appreciates the meaning behind it. It's been too long since they've had a chance to just lay in bed, fucking and getting fucked without worries, without some way to get off quicker so they don't have to worry about time. He presses his sweaty forehead to his sticky forearm. They aren't kids anymore; they're fucking without condoms now (they aren't _trying_ , but they're not preventing) and his lovehandles wobble when she thrusts into him. But he loves her just as much as he did the first time he saw her, when he was in fucking high school, still wants to kiss each of her freckles before they fall asleep, and that's what matters, right?

"I can't believe--" Jamia pants, not slowing the pattern of her thrusts, and Frank realizes he must have said at least some of it out loud. Gerard is a bad fucking influence on him. "--you're having an epiphany about our relationship while I'm fucking you in the ass."

Frank wheezes out a laugh and reaches down to jack himself off. "I love you."

She slams into his prostate, over and over, and he strokes himself fast and sloppy. He comes, and she groans, pulling out and flopping over, and he crawls over to stick his face between her thighs and lick her to completion while the fucking dildo smacks him in the forehead every once in a while. She laughs the whole time, even through her orgasm, though her voice squeaks a little bit at that point. "Love you too, asshole."

Frank rests his hand on her hip, fingers matched up with the freckles there, when he kisses her, then goes to let the dogs in.


End file.
